<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Messages and Lion Cubs by ThePurestofSeaWarriors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383107">Of Messages and Lion Cubs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors'>ThePurestofSeaWarriors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Messaging Westeros [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby B is ICONIC, Detective Tywin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genna doesnt put up with Tywins shit, Multi, Pregnancy, Social Media, The Lannisters dont have a filter, Tywin is all about family gossip, pregnancy reveal, shitz and giggles, tywin is textbook tywin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic of pure shits and giggles. In this episode we see detective Tywin find out who within his family is withcub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Messaging Westeros [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Messages and Lion Cubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey readers, Another foray into this universe, I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to comment any prompts for this universe. I already have another chapter which was formed from a comment on the last part of this series so that one will be perhaps a St. Valentines day gift to you next week but is a different but similar type to these so keep an eye out. Pure! Xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE LIONS OF THE ROCK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tywin:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who wants to tell me their good news then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Cersei</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am confused</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tyrion:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makes two of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joffrey:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I make that three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jaime:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are you going on about father?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My cleaner found this in the toilet bin on the private floor of Casterly Mine. Only our family can access that floor so whose is it???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Photo*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Myrcella:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god!!! Is that a pregnancy test???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t yours then Cella?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Myrcella:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could you think that? I'm only 13 ffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Gendry</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's a bit messed up Gramps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sansa:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's definitely not mine. I literally gave birth to Gerion a month ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tyrion:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d be terrified if it was and asking for a divorce straight away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cersei:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not mine. Bobby had the snip a year after Tommen was born. No way was I having anymore four was enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Tywin</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@Genna IS IT YOU?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Genna:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in my sixties Ty that ship sailed 20 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could it be Joff’s girlfriend Ros or Arya?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gendry:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joffrey:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God no my pull out game is strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tommen:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you forgetting one woman in the family Grandfather?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who Dorna?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cersei:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Myrcella:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOPE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then who?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Brienne</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime and I are expecting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jaime:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sansa:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AHHHHHH CONGRATULATIONS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME AGAIN?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’M YOUR BEST FEMALE FRIEND.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Brienne:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We weren’t planning on telling anyone until the 12 week mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We only had it confirmed yesterday. I’d been taking tests all week as I was in denial. That wasn’t the first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m just over two months pregnant and Jaime and I would appreciate it if you kept it between us all just until we’re ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tywin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HEIRS! LEGITIMATE HEIRS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BABIES.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SELYWN WILL BE THRILLED.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER AGAIN.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DO HOPE ITS A BOY.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cersei:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aw twinnie I’m so happy for you. You’ve wanted to be a father from the moment you and Brienne met. What were the words after half a dozen whiskies? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s gonna have my babies. Beautiful, blue eyed warriors. Fuck me they’ll be massive.’ Before you promptly threw up in my favourite designer handbag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Jaime</strong>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t actually say that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Brienne:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you did darling Tyrion showed me the video when we got back from Braavos last month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tyrion:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WOOOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>UNCLE IN THE HOUSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BRAAVOS BABY INCOMING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lol that was the night we conceived Gerion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Robert:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust the golden boy to knock his wife up on their honeymoon. Rookie error.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joffrey:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hang on I was a honeymoon baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Robert:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXACTLY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Myrcella:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BURNNNNN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Congratulations Uncle and Auntie, can I be first to babysit my new cousin???)</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robert:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunno why your so happy Cella you were the result of a quickie on the kitchen table</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tommen:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad, that's too much information…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Congrats though Auntie Bri and Uncle Jai)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Robert:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were a lovely souvenir of the holiday we took in Pentos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gendry: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seven hells I forgot what this family was like</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Arya:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lol I think I’m gonna enjoy being a part of it. This is actual bants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Genna:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BABIES!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m gonna get knitting, congrats you two!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>